Kat Martin
Katrina "Kat" Martin is an American teenager from an California town called, Santa Mira, who is also a witch. Her constant finger-snapping has always been her main characteristic when doing magic. She is the main protagonist of the novel series, Teen Witch of Santa Mira. Character Profile Early Life She was born on -, 1995 in her father's cabin, outside of Santa Mira, California. She was born from Olivia Martin, a Serena Witch from the long line of witches and Carson Tanner, an demon hunter. After her birth, Olivia cast a spell to wipe memory of Carson delivering his child and left the cabin with the baby. To protect her from the danger of evil and to give her a normal life she never had, Olivia hid their Wiccan heritage from Kat. ''Teen Witch of Santa Mira'' series In the 1st arc of the series, Kat is 15-year-old who lives with her hair stylist mother, Olivia in a apartment building called the Moorehead Apartments. Kat has blossomed into a trendy, artistic, fashionable, girl. She has a crush on the popular --, but is frequently teased by both him and his cheerleader girlfriend, Marcie Blake. Kat’s only friendships are in the form of the equally average Chantal Williams and Maya Santos. When Kat's grandmother, Agatha Spelling came to visit both her and Olivia, Kat was advised to spend time with her grandmother. When two demons appeared out of nowhere to attack Kat, her grandmother used her powers to eliminate them. The attempted attack caused Agatha to reveal she is actually a magical witch and every member of their family are witches, including both Olivia and Kat. Kat is stunned to learn she is a magical witch as well and is chosen to become the next descendant known as the "Destined One" to defeat a evil demon called Revolta, who had return to eliminate every Serena Witch and enslave all of mankind. In shock, Kat runs home and angrily confronts her mother, who explains that she kept it a secret to give Kat a chance of a normal life in the mortal realm, but the attack has forced the matter. Agatha returns and explains that if Kat doesn't accept her role a the "Destined One", Revolta will kill all family members of the Serena Line and destroy all of mankind. Olivia was hesitant to let Kat battle Revolta, knowing had dangerous she is from the stories of ancestor, Serena Denison, who battled Revolta in the 14th century. Relationship with Cayden MacDonald Battle against the Revolta Sisters After a three-year battle with Revolta, Kat and her family finally defeated her The College Years Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. *Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers *Molecular Immobilization: The ability to slow down molecules to the point that they freeze. *Molecular Transference: When a witch magically transports her/himself from one place to another. This can be used to travel great distances and between realms in a matter of seconds. Kat uses the power numerous throughout the Teen Witch of Santa Mira series. She later quoted that uses Molecular Transference was cheaper than paying 50 cents on local buses. *Telepathy: The ability to read the minds of others and communicate mentally. Natural Abilities *Advanced Combat: is a subject taught at Magic School. Students practice actual combat during classes, including vanquishes. To battle against newer demons sent to destroy Santa Mira, Kat learn self-defense. She didn't have to train with an expert, she learn it from watching martial arts shows since she was a kid. Notes/Trivia *Since Kat isn't mortal, she might live as long as her grandmother. *Over the course of the series, - portrayed five characters: Kat Martin, her grandmother, her Aunt Sophia, and her mother. *Kat's ancestor, Serena Denison came from Salem, Massaschussets. Salem, of course, is the most infamous location in America to have a history with witches, the "Salem Witch Trials," being an integral part of that. One of Kat's ancestor was executed during he "Salem Witch Trials". *Kat an most of her family and relatives have names that end in the letter "a" **Her full first name is "Katrina". **Her mother's name is Olivia. **Her aunts names are Erica, Lydia, and Myra. **And, her cousins names are Sandra, Tasha, China, Alexa, Tina, Cassandra, Bianca, and Ciara. **Her younger sister is Kendra. **Also, in the mere future, Kat has two daughters named Melinda and Mikayla with her ex-boyfriend, Damian Cooper. ***This concept may have been based on Glenda from The Wizard of Oz (mentioned many times in the series) but also it could have been invented either intentionally or coincidentally two years earlier in 1964 by the first comic book appearance of Sabrina the Teenage Witch along with her Aunt Hilda (her other Aunt Zelda did not appear until 1968). Later media has used this as well such as Once Upon a Time with some characters using magic named Regina, Cora, Zelena, and Emma. *Kat has two daughters with longtime love interest, Damian Cooper named Melinda and Mikayla. *She likes to crochet in her at school. *Kat and her mother were seen being knocked unconscious. **She was flown across the room and hit her head in -. **Olivia was tossed by *Kat was terrible at Geometry during High School and she nearly vomited during dissection in Biology. *She has a knack for dancing. *She sometimes misses being normal. *When Kat was in high school she wanted to be a writer. *Kat share some similarities with Buffy Summers from Buffy, the Vampire Slayer. **Both were from California. **Both coming from generation of supernatural. ***Buffy comes from an generation of Vampire Slayers, while Kat comes from an line of powerful witches. **Both have love interests. ***Buffy with Angel, Riley, and Spike. ***Kat with Damian and Cayden. **Both had mothers. ***Buffy with Joyce and Kat with Olivia. *Kat also shares similar traits with Sabrina Spellman from Sabrina, the Teenage Witch. **Both had an comedic side. **Both are witches. **Both used their powers for personal gain. **Both have love interests. ***Sabrina with Harvey Kinkle and Kat with Damian Cooper. *In an Power Rangers Megaforce fanfiction crossover, Kat developed an attraction towards red ranger, J.D. Keller. *Kat and her grandmother, Agatha were born fifty years apart. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Serena Witch Category:Serena Spellbook Entries